


"Wie es geht!"

by swabianMapley



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BTT Band, M/M, Songficion, die Ärzte - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swabianMapley/pseuds/swabianMapley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Songficion zum Lied "Wie es geht" von den Ärzten :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wie es geht!"

Das Konzert begann wie jedes andere von BTT auch. Ich war noch immer nicht wirklich Fan von ihrer Musik, aber was man für die Liebe nicht alles tat.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich von vorne anfangen. Am besten stelle ich mich erstmal vor: Mein Name ist Matthew Williams. Ich bin Kanadier, lebe aber schon seid meiner Jugend in Deutschland.

Angefangen hat alles, als meine beste Freundin Elizabeta mich mit auch ein BTT Konzert geschleppt hat. Die hatte das irgendwo gewonnen. Inklusive Backstage-Pässe und einem Meet and Greet. Vorher hatte ich noch nie was von der Band gehört.  
Das war vor 5 Jahren. Mittlerweile bin ich fast 25 und auf beinahe jedem Konzert. Warum? Der Grund: Gilbert. Sänger und Leadgitarrist der Band alias mein Freund.

„Und mit einem letzten Lied verabschieden wir uns von euch. Ihr ward ein wundervolles Publikum und wir können hier bald mal wieder auftreten!“

Ich sah zur Bühne. Die letzten paar Lieder hatte ich damit verbracht Nachrichten auf meinem Handy zu schreiben.  
Das Intro begann und ich musste lächeln. „Wie es geht.“ Vor jedem Konzert sagte Gilbert mir, dass er alle Liebeslieder nur für mich sang. Da mich eh schon alle um mich herum komisch ansahen, steckte ich das Handy weg und konzentrierte mich auf das Lied.

_Ich schau dich an und du bist unbeschreiblich schön_  
_Ich könnte ewig hier sitzen und dich einfach nur ansehn_  
 _Doch plötzlich stehst du auf und du willst gehn_

Gilberts Stimme verzauberte mich jedes Mal. Diese Sanftheit und dennoch so stark.

_Bitte geh noch nicht. Ich weiß, es ist schon spät_  
_Ich will dir noch was sagen, ich weiß nur nicht, wie es geht_  
 _Bleib noch ein bisschen hier und schau mich nicht so an_  
 _Weil ich sonst ganz bestimmt überhaupt gar nichts sagen kann_

Meine Augen klebten förmlich an meinem Freund, der fast unbeweglich auf der Bühne stand, die Augen geschlossen (sofern ich es von meinem Platz aus beurteilen konnte) und einfach in dem Lied versunken.

_Ich weiß selber nicht, was los ist, meine Knie werden weich  
Im Film sieht es so einfach aus, jetzt bin ich kreidebleich  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll... Mein Gott, jetzt gehst du gleich_  
  
_Bitte geh noch nicht. Bleib noch ein bisschen hier_  
_Ich muss dir noch was sagen, nur die Worte fehlen mir_  
 _Bitte geh noch nicht, ich weiß, es ist schon spät_  
 _Ich will dir noch was sagen, ich weiß nur nicht wie es geht_  
 _Wie es geht_

Ich merkte sofort, dass etwas anders war. Die Stimmung. Alles. Ich hätte nie sagen können, was es war, aber es war da.

_Ich dachte immer, dass es leicht wär_

Gilbert hörte auf zu spielen und ließ sich einfach von den anderen Beiden begleiten, während er sang.

_Ich dachte immer, das ist doch kein Problem_

Er legte die Gitarre weg und ein Mann vom Personal nahm sie ihm ab.

_Jetzt sitz ich hier wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange_

Gilbert nahm das Mikrofon vom Ständer und ging zum Bühnenrand:

_Und ich fühl mich wie gelähmt_  
_Ich muss es sagen, ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie_  
_Ich muss es dir sagen, jetzt oder nie_

Vorsichtig stieg er die kleine Treppe von der Bühne in den Zuschauerraum. Natürlich waren überall Bodyguards, die Fangirls davon abhielten ihn zu überrennen. Aber im Moment bewegte sich gar niemand. Im Publikum war es totenstill.

_Bitte geh noch nicht._

Bildete ich mir das ein, oder fixierte er mich?

_Am besten gehst du nie_

Er holte ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Jackentasche. Was zum Henker hatte er vor?

_Ich habs dir schon so oft gesagt in meiner Fantasie_

Er lächelte und kam auf mich zu. Alles war einstudiert. Jede Bewegung. Jede Sekunde war genau geplant. Auch der Platz, an dem ich saß. _  
_

_Bleib noch ein bisschen hier._

Jetzt stand er direkt vor mir und ich konnte ein Herz schlagen hören. Wie lang waren wir jetzt zusammen? Es mussten schon an die 4 Jahre sein und trotzdem schaffte er es immer wieder mich zu überraschen.

_Bitte geh noch nicht  
Was ich versuche, dir zu sagen,_

Er ging vor mir auf die Knie, öffnete das Kästchen und hielt mir den Ring entgegen.

_ist: Ich liebe dich  
_

Es war still. Viel zu still. Da änderte die Tatsache, dass Francis und Antonio noch weiter spielten, nichts. Ich starrte ihn an. Gilbert kniete vor mir, einen Ring in der Hand und ich wusste genau, was er mich damit fragen wollte. Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund. Die Tränen, die nun über mein Gesicht liefen konnte ich nicht aufhalten.  
Ich nickte einfach, ließ mich auf die Knie fallen und umarmte ihn.

„Natürlich will ich.“ flüsterte ich und drückte mich an ihn. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch ich wusste, dass er strahlte.  
Vorsichtig stand er auf und zog mich damit auch wieder auf meine Füße. Und dann küsste er mich einfach. Vor all diesen Menschen.

„Er hat „Ja“ gesagt!“  
Als wäre seine Stimme nicht so schon laut genug, musste er es natürlich durch sein Mikrofon verkünden.


End file.
